


Sour/Boxers/Sin

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Boxers, Brothers, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for LJ Friday One Word Challenge – Week 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Wash/Taylor – Sour [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/92537.html?thread=826489#t826489) bellebby in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 2](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/92537.html)

Her face scrunches up in the... the word that springs to mind is 'cutest' but he's far beyond daring to use such a _sweet_ term in relation to his medic so he goes for 'amusing'... way possible as she bites down into the lime, grinning at Caffrey across the table separating them. They've been going for a good hour now, shots of tequila a forfeit in a game he can't follow the rules of – and shouldn't, considering he's supposed to be working.

The sound of their laughter is the most distracting thing in the world – not heard often enough, _never_ heard often enough – and so he abandons all pretence of working in the end, just watching his unit enjoy their evening out of the heat of battle. 

Eventually Davis notices him watching and beckons him over, concern over his actions eased by the amount of alcohol. "Come join us, Commander."

Wash grins and nods, her mood and movements lighter than he's seen them for a while and suddenly his feet are moving in the direction of the table. He eases himself into the seat to Wash's right and looks down at the assorted cards.

"Gonna explain the rules, Wash?"

She laughs, catching her tongue with her teeth when she grins cheekily at him. "Where's the fun in that?"

He loses, more often than he thinks he strictly _should_ , but hell if he isn't having fun. And the first time he bites into the lime he curses, trying not to spit the piece of fruit out. "Damn... Where the hell did you get these?"

Wash just laughs once more, delighted, and he's willing to bet his face was just as amusing as hers was, if for completely different reasons.


	2. Boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Wash/Taylor – Boxers [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/92537.html?thread=807545#t807545) bellakitse in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 2](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/92537.html)

She wanders out of the bedroom, still half asleep, having pulled on the first things she could lay her hands to when she reached blearily into their drawers a few minutes previously.

She smells the coffee and it calls to her like a siren, the smell alone helping her feel more awake. She runs her hands through tangled hair as she rounds the corner to the main living area and sees Nathaniel leaning against the counter, watching the dark liquid drip through into the pot. At least he hasn't tried to make breakfast, which means he's not been awake much longer than her.

He's also just wearing the pair of fatigues she enjoyed removing from him last night, so that's a bonus.

He turns (even though she's sure she didn't make a sound) and smiles at her before turning back to the coffee. Then he goes very still and turns back around, much slower, to look at her with dark, wide, eyes.

"Wash?"

She shifts. "Yes?"

"You're wearing my boxers." 

She looks down at herself and can't help the slow smile that forms. "So I am."

He advances on her, quick strides across the room to stand a hair's breadth away from her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me woman?"

She grins, snaking her arms around his neck and jumping to wrap her legs around his waist. He groans at the contact of her and her resulting triumphant grin. "Oh, I think I can guess."


	3. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor – Sin [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/92537.html?thread=807801#t807801) mercscilla in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 2](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/92537.html)

The people of the colony aren't idiots and the three of them could certainly work on being more discreet – Wash knows that it's pretty much public knowledge that she's in a relationship with the two highest ranking members of the security forces.

It lends her an almost mythical quality among the women of Terra Nova, earning her whispered conversations and looks of awe whenever she passes by a group of them. The men avoid her like the plague and she can't help but laugh every time one shoots her an appreciative glance until they look at her face and realise who they've been ogling – they look so terrified of retribution that she often toys with the idea of pulling out her comm and summoning one of "her men" to put the guy to rights.

She's in the market one day when Leah Marcos wanders up to her and tugs at her sleeve to gain her attention. She bends to crouch next to the young girl and smiles. "Yes Leah?"

"Mrs Anderson says you're living in sin." She says innocently.

Alicia's eyes widen (to almost comic proportions, she expects). Out of the mouths of babes and all that... "Does she now?"

Leah nods. "What does that mean?"

Alicia grins at her. "It means that Mrs Anderson needs to keep her nose out of other people's business."

Leah brightens immediately. "I heard Doctor Shannon saying the same thing last week. I'll go tell Mrs Anderson that now."

Alicia just about manages to catch the girl's arm before she flees the scene, her heart hammering in her chest. "No, Leah, that's our little secret okay? No need to tell anyone about it."

"Okay! See you later Lieutenant Washington!" Leah heads over towards the school this time, earlier purpose apparently already forgotten.

She stands and pays for her breakfast, turning to find Miles waiting by central command with a curious expression. She walks over to join him. 

"Everything okay?" He asks, looking between her and the young girl now playing with her friends.

Alicia grins. "Apparently I'm living in sin."

Miles apparently takes her words as more of an invitation than a simple statement of fact and reaches an arm around to pull her tight against him, pressing his lips to hers. She grins, running her tongue along his lower lip before breaking his hold and stepping backwards. 

"Sounds like fun." He drawls.

She laughs. "Oh, it _is_."


End file.
